Harry Potter Emotion Drabbles
by Crazy Cookies
Summary: Emotions are what we feel, so why not put them individually to see what happens? Reader X Harry Potter Male Characters
1. Happiness

**_Theme: Happiness_**

**_Person: Harry Potter_**

[_Name_] had a huge grin on her delicate features, already happy in the early hours of the day. Her [_Eye_ Colour] eyes twinkled with absolute joy as she skipped down the corridor to the Great Hall.

She looked around, knowing full well that a certain someone was in the Hall around this time. When [_Name_] found him sitting there with a few stacked food in front of him, she giggled and headed over until she was behind him.

Taking liberty for this moment, she wrapped her arms around the black haired boy's shoulders, pressing her body against his back.

"Morning Harry!" She said cheerfully.

Unknown to [_Name_], Harry was beet red from the intimate contact, not that he minded it. He spun around, greeting [_Name_] with a peck to the cheek.

This time, it was her turn to blush. It covered her [_Skin Tone_] complexion, dusting her features with a pale pink.

Harry motioned [_Name_] to sit down across from him, after she got her food from the table.

She stared at Harry with happiness clouding her [_Eye Colour_] eyes. Harry stared right back, then flushed a deep red at how much adoration was in her eyes as she stared at him.

"[_Name_], today you seem really happy... did you have a good dream last night?" Harry asked, trying to make the atmosphere comfortable.

[_Name_] just smiled softly, reaching out to pat Harry's hair, then letting her hand glide down to his cheek and off.

"I'm happy because I get to see you today!"

Cue beet red face.


	2. Sadness

_**Theme: Sadness**_

_**Person: Severus Snape**_

[_Name_]'s [_Eye Colour_] eyes widened in disbelief when she heard the devastating news from Harry. She felt as if her heart had been torn to shreds, and torn even further. Tears welled up in her eyes and flowed, cascading down her pale cheeks. Her breathing was hitched, she didn't know if she was actually breathing or not.

"S-Severus..." [_Name_]'s lip quivered. "... is... d-d-de.. dead?" She spoke the words quietly, so quietly that it wasn't even considered a whisper.

Harry looked away, his black hair covering his eyes. He bit his lip, looking away from the distraught girl.

When Harry didn't bother to answer, [_Name_] knew it was true. Her heart started to thump faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore.

She screamed, her voice shrill and full of agony. She wanted to hide, she wanted to hide from this world that pushed things onto her like it was something that it did every day, push things that she wasn't simply _ready for_.

[_Name_] retreated hastily to her room and locked it, her hands on the door. She thought about it, about what Harry said. Her legs wobbled and collapsed, hitting the ground. Her [_Hair Colour_] hair draped her exposed skin and covered her grieving face.

_He was gone. He was gone._

That thought repeated through her mind, never stopping. She screamed loudly yet again, hitting her hands on the door as she started to sob, those hated tears coming down again, faster than ever.

It wasn't [_Name_]'s fault that she had gotten so close to that bitter man. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with him. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to be near him, that she yearned for his touch.

_It wasn't her fault._

But why was she blaming herself? She had nothing to do with the whole business.

_Why?_

[_Name_] had thought. "WHY TAKE AWAY SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT TO ME?" She screamed.

Her forehead hit against the wooden door. She lost all hope. He was the reason she was alive. Now he was gone - she felt like it didn't matter if she died, if her existence was erased. If he wasn't there... then what was the point?

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down, not meeting each other's gaze. They heard the distressed screams from [_Name_]; and the agony and sorrow in it. They knew that she truly loved him.


	3. Hope

_**Theme: Hope**_

_**Person: Severus**_** Snape**

[_Name_] walked aimlessly around her room, her mind completely blank. She would stare at something with her [_Eye Colour_] eyes for a quiet second, before she would walk around again. It was as if she was searching for something, searching for something in her room.

Her dark haired friend hesitantly walked up to [_Name_]'s bedroom door and knocked, a plate of food in his hand. There was no answer. He knocked again. "[_Name_], I've got you some food!" Harry called, trying to sound as happy as he could. Still no answer. Harry stood out there, his hand on the door. Why didn't he realize it yet? That she wasn't going to be the same person she was when Severus wasn't here.

Hermione approached Harry. "Is she alright?" She asked quietly. Harry shook his head, looking at his hand. "[_Name_] hasn't eaten in days... and she hasn't left her room..." Hermione bit her lip softly, a few tears escaped her eyes. "Harry... I'm worried." Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. Harry turned to her, embracing her into a hug.

"[_Name_] is going to be alright, Hermione. We just have to be patient." Harry said quietly, whispering it into her ear.

Hermione and Harry walked off, in hope that the next day would be much better.

The following day, Harry knocked on the door. It was much quieter and lonelier without [_Name_] around. No answer. "It's me, Harry." No answer.

Hermione stood next to Harry, and tried knocking when [_Name_] didn't answer Harry. "[_Name_], it's Hermione." No answer.

[_Name_] stood in the middle of the room, staring up at the blank ceiling. He wasn't there, he wasn't there with her. She moved to her bed, where she sat on it, hugging her knees tight. Hermione and Harry would occasionally knock and ask if [_Name_] was alright, but she ignored them and they would go away.

It seemed like eternity as she sat on her bed, hugging her knees. She didn't feel anything inside, as if she were just an outer shell with nothing inside.

There was a knock on the door.

Then there was another knock.

And another.

Then a really hard knock that sounded more like a punch.

"How long are you going to stay in there?" A familiar voice growled, irritated.

[_Name_] looked up, staring at the door. She knew that voice. But... she couldn't believe it. He wasn't alive.

The door slammed open forcefully and said man walked in, his usual sneer pasted on his face. "[_Name_]! Why don't you open the door?"

[_Name_] looked up, straight at the Potions Master. Slowly, she felt warmth in her chest. It spread around her body like wildfire.

Tears welled up and threatened to fall. "S-Severus...?" She whispered, her voice breaking. Severus stopped, a rare small smile formed.

"I'm back."

Just now, she felt as if her heart - and her world - was pieced back together again.


	4. Gaiety

_**Theme: Gaiety**_

_**Person: Seamus**__**Finnigan**_

Since [_Name_] became his friend, Seamus couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved the way she moved, her glistening [_Eye Colour_] eyes and her beautiful [_Hair Colour_] hair. Not to mention her personality, too! She was one of the nicest people he's met.

[_Name_], in return, liked Seamus as if he were her own. But she knew, that dream would never come true. [_Name_]'s heart would falter if he would go after different women other than her. You would think that she would be used to it by now, but she hasn't.

"[_Name_]!" Seamus called, the redhead running on the corridor to where [_Name_] had just come out of her classroom.

[_Name_] was happy to see Seamus, of course, but she wondered why he was here in the first place. "Seamus? What is it?" She asked.

"Hehe..." He laughed mischievously. "There was this really pretty lady that came by just then!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

[_Name_] opened her mouth to speak, but the closed it, before she forced a smile and nodded. "Okay. Seamus, I need to go somewhere now, so if you'll excuse me..."

[_Name_] walked around Seamus, but his hand clamped onto her wrist, making her unable to walk any further. [_Name_]'s [_Eye Colour_] eyes stared at his brown ones, surprised and shocked at what he just did.

"[_Name_], don't go." He spoke, his grip on her loosening a bit.

[_Name_] just stared; she was speechless. "... why?" She finally managed to get out, gulping down her nervousness.

"Because..." Seamus paused, thinking about what to say next. He had tonnes of words that went through his mind, but he had difficulty picking out the most appropriate one. In the end, he just sighed, annoyed at himself, before he pecked [_Name_] on the lips with his own.

[_Name_] froze in her spot, her head spinning. Her heart was thumping wildly and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. When the brown haired boy moved back, he grinned. [_Name_] couldn't believe what he just did. She pressed her palms on her face and tried to calm herself down.

"Seamus! What was that for?" She exclaimed, her voice soft and whispery.

Seamus put his arms behind his head, the grin still on his lips. "Actions speak louder than words..."

With that, Seamus turned around and walked off humming, leaving a confused [_Name_] behind.


	5. Amusement

_**Theme: Amusement**_

_**Person: Neville Longbottom**_

[_Name_] watched as Neville hurriedly shuffled away with his books on Herbology. The Hufflepuff had no idea what he was doing. She followed the Gryffindor as he turned the corner.

But as [_Name_] turned around the corner in an attempt to follow, she hit right into said person, making them both hit the ground.

"Ow..." [_Name_] groaned in immense pain as she rubbed the spots of impact. She noticed that Neville held onto his chin, a pained look on his face.

"Neville?"[_Name_] questioned, on her knees as she leaned towards him.

"Why did you have to hit so hard, [_Name_]?" He asked in a wounded voice. [_Name_] froze in her place, then started to apologize deeply at the Gryffindor.

Seconds later after she apologized, [_Name_] noticed that there was a picture that came out from one of the books. She picked it up and stared, finding that it was a picture of a waving Luna Lovegood, known as 'Loony' from Ravenclaw. Suddenly, the picture wasn't in her hands anymore, but was clamped back on his Herbology book along all the other books that fell from it.

"Why do you have Luna's picture?" [_Name_] asked.

Neville opened his mouth and closed it like a goldfish, then stammered, "I didn't took this picture! Believe me! I found it! I swear!"

That statement made [_Name_] bark out in light laughter. Hives started to break out on Neville's face, making him turn around so quick that people won't know what had happened.

"Eh? Neville?" [_Name_] asked, reaching out to him.

In less than a second, Neville rounded the corner, sprinting away from [_Name_]. She just sat there, on the cold hard ground, an astonished look on her face. An evil smile crept it's way on her lips.

"Neville Longbottom... you'll never hear the end of it!"

-Extended Ending-

"Neville!" [_Name_] shouted cheerfully, bouncing to the brown haired Gryffindor. Neville, in response, bolted down the hall and ignored his housemates that he was talking to, in an attempt to get [_Name_] away from him. He was sure she's say something about his picture.

"NEVILLE!" [_Name_] screamed as she sprinted after him.

"Are they always like this?" Colin asked to his two housemates.

Lavender nodded, crossing her arms. "Makes you think they're siblings."

"Maybe [_Name_] knows a secret that we don't know!" Parvati said cheerfully. Everyone fell silent, then dashed after [_Name_] and Neville.

"NEVILLE! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?"

"OH, NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

**Oh, so sorry for not having any announcements. Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy! Please leave a review!**


End file.
